doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP14: Mountains and Mortar (Community Chest 3)
MAP14: Mountains and Mortar is the fourteenth map of Community Chest 3. It was designed by Matt Grieshober (Soap on a Rope), and uses the music track of Heretic E1M9: The Graveyard. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP14 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the hallway immediately after the red door, there is a portion of the northern wall that shows up on the automap as a different color. Press on this part of the wall to find a super shotgun, multiple armor bonuses (31 on skill 1-2, 28 on skill 3, 24 on skill 4-5), and several health bonuses (20 on skill 1-3, 14 on skill 4-5) behind the graveyard. (sector 1234) # Near the center of the cave leading to the yellow key, there is a misaligned section of wall near the northernmost torch. Open it, and drop onto the ledge below to find a megaarmor. (sector 414) # At the south side of the cave, across from secret #2, there is a section of the cave wall with a different texture than the rest. Open it to find a supercharge. (sector 445) # In the southwest room of the southwest, brown building after the yellow door, there is a misaligned section of the wall near one of the beds at the east. It can be opened to reveal a supercharge. (sector 1236) # Behind the baron of hell's desk in the same building as secret #4 is a switch. When you walk through the doorway at the south of the building, a section of the desk will lower, letting out the baron, but also allowing you to access the switch. Trigger it to open a closet containing three rockets and a rocket launcher. (sector 1228) # To the west of the gray building at the northwest west is a hole in the hall. Enter the gray building, leave through the southwest door, and use the rubble to climb onto the hole and find 24 armor bonuses. (sector 1025) # Inside the gray building at the northwest, the eastern window opens into a view of the alley between the brown brick buildings, with a button in the middle. Shoot this button with any impact weapon to open a doorway from the northern, brown building. After entering said building, head through the doorway at the southwest to get megaarmor. (sector 985) # From the lake at the northwest, you can enter a room from the north side of the northern, brown building, containing three backpacks. (sector 1079) You must kill the cyberdemon in the same room using the crusher before you can reach them. # At the far east end of the church, there is a section of wall with a candle sitting in front of it. Open it to gain access to a plasma gun, two energy cells, and one energy cell pack. (sector 688) # After obtaining the blue key, head through the blue door at the south. In the room at the end of the hall, look to the northwest to find that an alcove has opened containing a box of rockets and a medikit. (sector 1194) Bugs The ceiling of the door to secret #3 (sector 444) is 8 map units below the floor. Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Trivia This level contains recreations of two video game consoles. In the building at the southwest of the level, there is an Xbox and a Super NES sitting side-by-side. In the building containing the cyberdemon, the room at the southeast contains another Super NES, hooked up to a television showing the player idling on Doom E3M4: House of Pain. In the graveyard, there is a grave with a gibbed corpse on the top of the burial plot, with "Your Mom" engraved on the tombstone. Mountains and Mortar (Community Chest 3) Category:Matt Grieshober levels